FIG. 5A is an illustrative view of a conventional a wire harness 20 having a binding tape member 21 having a flat band-shaped tape body, which is made of vinyl chloride, and an adhesive layer provided on the inner surface of the tape body, and the binding tape member 21 is used to form a binding tape-type protection portion 23 that is half-overlap wrapped around a group of lead wires 22, thus protecting the group of lead wires 22.
Furthermore, it has been proposed to use, in a wire harness 30 shown in FIG. 6, a binding tape member 32 constituted by a tape body having protrusions and recessions 31 formed by embossing, and double-sided adhesive tape provided on the inner surface side of the tape body (see JP 2008-120415A). In the case where a burr or edge is located along the wiring path for the wire harness 30, a group of lead wires 34 can be better protected if a binding tape-type protection portion 33 that is formed by the binding tape member 32 and has cushioning ability interferes with the burr or edge.
JP 2008-120415A is an example of related art.
However, in the wire harness 30 disclosed in JP 2008-120415A, the adhesive strength of the half-overlap wrapped portion is small due to having the protrusions and recessions 31, and therefore this wire harness is not suitable as a wire harness that has a usage condition in which the binding tape-type protection portion 33 is routed so as to have a large curve. Specifically, there has been a problem in which when the wire harness 30 is routed so as to have a large curve, the adhesive surfaces of the half-overlap wrapped portion of the binding tape member 32 constituting the binding tape-type protection portion 33 become peeled away, and the halves of the binding tape member 32 that were vertically overlapped become shifted in mutually opposite directions at the peeled locations, thus forming a gap and largely exposing the group of lead wires 34 through the gap.
Furthermore, in the above-described wire harness 20 shown in FIG. 5A, the use of the flat band-shaped binding tape member 21 makes it possible to ensure a relatively higher adhesive strength in the half-overlap wrapped portion compared to the wire harness 30 that is shown in FIG. 6 and disclosed in JP 2008-120415A. However, in this case as well, as shown in FIG. 5B, if the wire harness is routed so as to have a large curve, the adhesive surfaces of the half-overlap wrapped portion of the binding tape member 22 constituting the binding tape-type protection portion 23 become peeled away, thus forming a gap 24 and largely exposing the group of lead wires 22.
The present invention was achieved in order to solve the problems described above, and an object thereof is to provide a wire harness in which the binding tape-type protection portion can sufficiently protect the group of lead wires in the case where the wire harness interferes with a burr or an edge located along the wiring path for the wire harness, and that does not have the risk of the binding tape-type protection portion largely exposing the group of lead wires even if the wire harness is routed so as to curve a large amount.